Your eye's, Your heart
by Angels-Eternal-Love
Summary: Um it's Dramione, set in 6th yr sorta DH compliant. Draco has been acting weird since the begining of the yr and Hermione is the cause but what will she do when she finds out and why?. M for future.
1. Prologue

K so this is a Dramione poem that I'm gonna turn into a story I think this is an awesome poem and a great start to a fic.

So here's the prologue.

I sit here writing

Surrounded by my friends

But all I think of is you

Even as I become involved with them

I talk to them

I endure him

The one they all think I love

God I hate him

I look up

As you approach

Hatred in my stare

But love is what I feel

I wait in wonder

Though I don't show it

To hear your voice

But you don't say a word

You look at me

Then you leave

We sit in silence

And wonder why

What was it I just saw in your eyes?

K so this happened on the trio's first day back at Hogwarts.

Love to all my reader's, and I will dedicate my first chapter to any and all who review and give me their opinions.

DVF.


	2. Begining of confusion

K so I re-wrote my first two chap's because they sucked ass and I hated them so yeah.

This is my new version, hopefully it doesn't suck.

Anyway on with the story oh and I had a minor writer's block.

Chap 1: Your Eyes

Disclaimer: I do not under any and all circumstances own Harry Potter, They honour belongs to J.K Rowling.

If I did own it Severus and/or Draco would be the star as they are the most awesomest characters oh and Hermione would fall be in love with 1 of them or both but yeah.

POV'S Draco's /D's, Hermione's/ H's, Mine/ Normal.

So anyway

.

Last Time:

What was it I just saw in your eyes?

This Time:

Normal POV.

'I can't believe I just did that what an ass, God if any of them noticed other then her, I'm in shit' the handsome blonde thought to himself as he stormed through the castle to the dungeon's so he could brood over what happened a few moments prior.

Flashback 10 Mins ago

Draco was walking around the grounds with his possie which consisted of he's to three friends Blaize Zimbini, Theodore Nott and Brendan Parkinson (Pansy's elder twin own creation.) And his cling-ons Pansy Parkinson, Vincent Crabbe, Gregory Goyle, Daphne Greengrass and her little sister Astoria.

As they walked the grounds on the first day on their 6th year they heard some laughing and joking going on as they continued to walk Draco heard the maddening voice of Hermione Granger so he turned and walked over to the group with his following behind him, as they all knew what he was going to do.

As they neared the group they saw a laughing group of friends and when they were about a meter away Hermione looked up and glared at Draco as they approached, When they reached the group Draco looked around the group and then directly at Hermione. When he looked at her his eyes became glassy, He new what had happened as her look changed from anger to confusion it was at that moment he walked away very quickly leaving everyone (Potter and Malfoy Gang's) behind very confused at his behaviour.

End Flashback

So now here he was brooding in his room and hoping beyond hope nothing bad would happen because of his slip-up.

With Hermione

'What the hell just happened did Malfoy just look at me like he was gonna cry, no don't be stupid, But then what was that, I'm sure his eyes became glassy when he looked at me a moment ago, OK so now I have to find out what the hell just happened. She took a deep breath before she continued her mental rant.

'So first find a way to get Malfoy alone, second get him to talk' she planned as she walked back to the castle with her friends for lunch.

None of which had noticed what had happened but still wondered why Malfoy hadn't done anything to them earlier.

The rest of the day had passed uneventfully, when it came time to go to bed Hermione had already planned exactly what she was going to do. And with a satisfied smile she climb into bed and fell into a dream riddled with molten silver eye's and silvery blonde hair.

As for Malfoy he had the same shitty night he been having for many months, he had fallen asleep very quickly but his dreams were filled with very erotic dreams of chocolate brown eyes and chestnut curls. He had dreamt the same dream everynight for the past 3 months.

HE was killing HER slowly torturing her body and mind over and over till she finally broke and shattered.

K what do you think, Let me know I love all kinds of feed back.

Tash.


	3. Confusion and hell

K so this is chap 2 I hope you like it I know I suck when it comes to up-dating but as I have said in some of my other fics, everything I write comes straight from my head so if it takes longer I do apologize.

Anyway on with the story.

Chap 2: Your Heart

Disclaimer: I'm first chap.

Last Time:

HE was killing HER slowly torturing her body and mind over and over till she finally broke and shattered.

This Time:

Hermione woke in the morning determined and focused on finding out about yesterday.' To implement my plan I need to get him alone'. She thought as she did her morning routine and walked down to the Great Hall.

As she entered she immediately walked to the Gryffindor table and got some fruit. She looked over at the Slytherin table and easily spotted her target sitting alone.

As she watched him she pondered on why he looked shitty and why she should care. Soon Harry and Ron arrived and the morning continued as normal.

Draco felt like absolute shit he slept worse then any other night he can ever remember and he had wondered if it was because he was closer to her now. If that was the case he knew he was screwed.

The day had progressed normally till DADA and Snape had declared that he would be pairing them up and that they could not change partners at all for the rest of this year and all of next.

The whole glass groaned and listened as Snape started reading.

"The pairs are as follows"

"Weasley Greengrass" both Ron and the blonde know as Daphne Greengrass groaned but moved to a the desk on the left side second from the front

"Potter Parkinson" Harry shuttered and pansy squeaked but moved to the table behind Ron and Daphne. Snape continued to read until there was only 1 table and 2 people left.

"And last but not least Malfoy and Granger" Draco knew he was living in his own personal hell as he moved to the remaining table which was in front of Ron and Daphne and sat heavily on the bench as he felt Hermione sit beside him but not close to him.

Class started then 5 mins later it was dismissed. Everyone rushed from the room except the two trio's one Gryffindor and one Slytherin.

Both groups walked in a comfortable silence not really understanding why they weren't at each other's throats.

"Um… ok Mione going now" Harry said as he walked past Hermione with Ron in tow.

"Yes right behind you" she said as she moved away from her target and through the front doors outside, All the while thinking 'great now I can get close to him during potions and find out what that look was for'.

Inside the building the blonde watched as the one girl he wanted to be furthest from walked away knowing now he had to find some way of making sure she didn't get close to him.

K so yeah another chap done and I'm changing my name to Screaming_Whispers.

So R&R and remember creative criticism is always welcome.


End file.
